


Fateful Flowers

by Someone_is_Anonymous



Category: Purple Hyacinth - Ephemerys & Sophism (Webcomic)
Genre: A daisy flower crown returns, Even though it's not even canon :)), Good job we're making progress, Is this my first not full angst fic?, Lauren wanted a break from Kieran but we can't always get what we want, They're at a flower shop, Wholesome Lauki moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27001351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Someone_is_Anonymous/pseuds/Someone_is_Anonymous
Summary: Lauren doesn't want Dylan's love for flowers to disappear with him. She usually avoids flowers, but something was different about today. She goes to a flower shop, and who arrives there too? Just the person she never wants to see. Kieran White.Lauki Week 2020 prompt- Flower Shop
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	Fateful Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> I'm surprised how fun this was to write, even though there's little to no angst, as that's what I usually write. Oh and I should clarify that the bold text are lies.  
> Hope you enjoy!

Lauren used to love flowers. She enjoyed learning about them and seeing all different shapes and sizes and bright, vibrant colors they offered.

But now, seeing flowers reminded her of Dylan. Of the guilt she feels each day of what happened ten years ago.

But for some reason, today she wanted to visit a flower shop. She wanted to carry on Dylan’s love for flowers, even if it wasn’t with him.

She walked around the shop, peering at all the different flowers, taking in memories of different moments she associates with them.

And then, she saw the daisies, and stopped in front of them. They were always her favorite, but now she couldn’t help but remember that flower crown when she saw them.

That flower crown that was crushed, just like her innocent childhood.

_I’m sorry, Dylan._ She closed her eyes, no longer wanting to look at flowers.

She heard the door to the shop open and a voice call out.

“Officer! Fancy seeing you here.”

Her eyes opened and she inhaled deeply. _Are you kidding, why is Kieran here? Can’t I catch a break from him?_

He walked up to her. “Hello, don’t ignore me. It hurts my feelings.”

_Ha, yeah right- wait, that wasn’t a lie._

She turned towards him reluctantly. “Why are you here?”

“What, am I not able to buy flowers?” he joked.

Every time Kieran spoke, Lauren wanted to roll her eyes.

“I wasn’t stalking you, if that’s what you think.” he laughed. “I’m not creepy like that.”

“Debatable.”

“Ouch. Okay, I didn’t know you were going to be here, so this is a surprise seeing you,” he attempted something that looked like they were supposed to be finger guns failed terribly. “More proof we share a brain.”

“Please, that’s an insult.”

“For you or me?”

“Oh so we’re playing that game now? For me, obviously, because last time I checked, your brain cells are non-existent.”

As much as she couldn’t stand Kieran sometimes, this was reminding her of how they used to be. Yes, their banter has returned before somewhat, but it hasn’t been the same. Was she missing it? She didn’t think so. All she knew is she didn’t want to think about the cave anymore. Though, it was hard, as that’s what overwhelmed her thoughts every time she saw him.

His voice cut into her thoughts. “So, why are you here? Wait, let me guess. You knew I was coming here and came to see me.”

Lauren rolled her eyes once again. “In your dreams.”

“Well, yes.”

_Oh please tell me that wasn’t a lie because it was sarcasm. Keep me out of your dreams, I do_ not _want to be there._

“But why _are_ you here?” Kieran asked. “I didn’t expect you to be a flower person.”

“Just feeling a little… sentimental.”

“Really? I didn’t think you were the sentimental type either.”

“There’s a lot you don’t know about me.”

“Well, there’s also a lot you don’t know about me,” Kieran smirked. “What do you say, Officer? Our deal is off, which means the personal questions rule is also-”

“Yeah, no. I’m not telling you anything. Don’t tell me anything either.”

“Okay, you’re right. I am more intriguing when mysterious.”

The eye rolls returned.

He glanced at the daisies she was looking at. “Is there a reason you stopped in front of them?”

Lauren was glad he didn’t have her ability, so she was able to keep things from him. “No, no reason.”

He picked up the daisies, and pulled them from their roots. “Well, I don’t believe you.”

“Woah, hey, what are you doing?”

“I don’t think the shop owners will notice.”

“No, why are you killing the daisies?”

“I’m… not killing them. Just, giving them a new home.”

_What a dork._

He started to weave the stems together, intertwining them into a circle shape.

Then, she felt her heart drop as she realized what he was making.

He held his creation in the air. “There we go! That was quick.”

He gently plopped the daisy flower crown on top of her head. “Beautiful. **And I mean the crown.”**

His actions and words startled her, making her stumble a bit.

_Did he just-_

He noticed and asked, “Hey, are you okay- _oh._ ” Bringing his smirk back, he said, “You heard that as a lie, didn’t you?”

He didn’t know it, but it wasn’t his lie that surprised her. She already knew about that eye comment he made when they first started fake dating.

It was the overwhelming deja-vu of seeing the flower crown and hearing the similarity of what he said that crashed into her like a tidal wave.

“No need to feel embarrassed, Officer-”

“It’s not even that, you dingus,” She tapped the crown on her head. “Where did you learn to make these?”

He paused for a second. “And old friend, let’s say.”

Her eyes widened at the words old friend, but shook her head. _No, it’s just a coincidence. Anyone can learn how to make flower crowns._

“I’ll be right back, stay there,” Kieran pointed to the crown. “And keep that on, or else.”

“Oh wow, so intimidating,” she was sarcastic. “Or else what?

“Uh, I don’t know yet, I’ll think of something,” he hurried away.

_He seems like he’s enjoying things right now. So tell me how he and the Purple Hyacinth are the same person._

_I can’t keep track of his multiple different personalities._

He showed up and walked back to Lauren with one arm behind his back.

Lauren raised her eyebrows.

He brought his arm in between them, and in his hand, was a purple hyacinth.

Lauren lowered her voice so no one could hear except the two of them. “Oh so are you planning to kill me right now?”

“Ha, funny joke, but no. You asked me what they mean a while back, so here. Take it.”

She looked at the flower. _So I was right. They’re not just the royal crest symbol._ “Not until you tell me what they mean.”

“Where’s the fun in that?”

Lauren’s face was the human personification of the word done. “Are you kidding, it sounded like you were about to tell me.”

“Someday you’ll know, and realize why I gave it to you. Or,” he shoved the hyacinth in her hands, forcing her to grab it. “There we go, now you have it.”

A voice other than theirs spoke. “Sir, were you planning on paying for that?” Someone who looked like they were the cashier approached them.

“I was. Just wanted to give this to **my girlfriend.”**

“Hm, okay. Well, remember to come to the checkout and pay for it,” she paused, glaring at the flower. “I do wonder, why a purple hyacinth?”

“I just like the meaning.”

“Yes me too. They’re such pretty flowers, it’s a shame he had to ruin them.”

**“Who?”**

Lauren guessed it was a lie because he knew exactly who the cashier was talking about.

“The Purple Hyacinth,” the cashier spat and crossed her arms. “How dare he think he can just toss the hyacinths on each person he kills like it’s no big deal. He thinks he can just threaten the royals, well what he doesn’t realize, is they hold the power. His taunts can’t scare me. Because of him, I can’t even look at hyacinths anymore. He _disgusts_ me.”

Lauren wasn’t sure how he would react, but he started talking immediately, as if he rehearsed this in his mind.

“Yeah, I fully agree with you. I can’t look at purple hyacinths the same anymore. But, here I am buying one. I don’t know, it doesn’t seem fair that he so easily escapes after all his murders. Why should he deserve to escape,” he avoided looking at Lauren. “He’s a monster.”

The cashier nodded. “Never heard truer words in my life.”

_Nothing he said were lies._

Lauren already knew he thought these things, so she didn’t know why she was a little stunned that he said that out loud.

“I think we should check out now,” Lauren walked to the counter, Kieran and the cashier following.

“Oh, right,” Kieran pointed to the flower crown. “I’ll pay for the daisies too. Uh, here’s the pot they were in.”

She stared, with a look of “seriously?” on her face, then mumbled, “I don’t get paid enough for this.”

After checkout, they waved goodbye, and headed out the door.

The streets were empty, so it was only the two of them. They were both silent, walking, and collecting thoughts, until Lauren asked quietly, “What was that?”

“Hm?”

“You saying those things about, well, you not deserving-”

“Was that hard for you to hear, Officer?” he joked. “That’s a nice thought.”

“No, it really wasn’t. But, does it even hurt you? Hearing people talk about the Purple Hyacinth. You didn’t even seem that bothered. Well, maybe a little, but not too much.”

Kieran shrugged. “I’m used to it. When you hear things like that almost every day for the past seven years, it becomes normal. So I just have to blend in.”

They talked in quiet voices to avoid others listening, even though there was no one..

She looked down at the hyacinth she was walking with. “They’re apologies, aren’t they?”

Kieran smiled softly. “See, I knew you were smart.”

“So, this is your way of saying sorry? For what?”

She wasn’t asking why he’s sorry, but asking which thing he’s sorry for.

“Everything.”

“Everything?”

He flashed a thumbs up.

It still astonished her when he admitted something _real_ like that night at Carmine Camelia.

He stopped abruptly. “Wait, where are we going?”

“I don’t know about you, but I’m heading home.”

“Okay, I’ll walk with you then. Where do you live?

“And you said you’re not a stalker.”

Kieran laughed. “I just want to know where we’re walking.”

“Well, I know where. But, are you sure? Your apartment is far away from my house.”

“Trying to get rid of me, are you?”

“How’d you know?”

She saw Kieran smile, and they continued their stroll. They were silent, but it wasn’t an awkward silence. It wasn’t uncomfortable, or comfortable either. Lauren had mixed emotions.

“I’ve missed this,” Kieran said softly.

“Hm?”

“Heck.”

“What?”

“I didn’t mean to say that out loud. Well, now you know. I’m not trying to hide it though.”

“Good, because you’re doing a horrible job if you were trying to.”

Kieran chuckled and looked at the flower crown. “I wasn’t expecting you to keep that on this long.”

“Oh, I guess I forgot it was there.”

She felt his gaze on her, until he looked with a smile still on his face.

Minutes passed, and they arrived at her house.

“Alright, this is me.”

Kieran’s jaw dropped a little. “I knew the Sinclairs were rich, but this house is _huge_. Wow, my fake girlfriend’s house is nice. Way to go me.”

Lauren almost snorted on accident, and covered her nose and mouth.

“Did I just almost make you laugh?”

“No, of course not.”

“Oh, I wish I had your ability sometimes.”

_You really don’t._

“So, I’ll see you at work tomorrow,” Lauren turned away and headed towards her house.

“Lauren, wait. We should do that again sometime,” he smirked. “It was like a fake date.”

“Woah, that was _not_ a date.”

“I know. That’s why I said _fake_ date.”

He had a big grin on his face, and Lauren rolled her eyes for the hundredth time today.

“Okay, bye Kieran-”

“Wait, I actually mean it. That was fun. Only if you want to though.”

Lauren paused. She wasn’t actually planning to see him today. She wanted it to be a “free of Kieran” day. But, maybe, just maybe, it wasn’t so bad. “I’ll think about it.”

“Hey, that wasn’t a no.”

“It’s not too late so say no though,” she called over her shoulder, walking towards her house.

She unlocked her door, and stepped in her house.

Kieran waved. “Bye, Lauren!”

She did a little wave back, and closed the door.

She walked to her room, and placed the hyacinth and daisy crown on her desk.

Lauren would never admit it out loud, and it pained her to even think it, but for some reason, she also had a little bit of fun.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> It was really fun to write the banter between Lauren and Kieran. I haven't got to do that yet, so this was fun.  
> Thanks again! :)


End file.
